


Camelot Has A Cold Winter

by UniqueS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 原剧AU, 小甜饼, 日常 - Freeform, 短篇, 魔法揭露
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueS/pseuds/UniqueS
Summary: 关于魔法揭露后的日常。轻松向，短篇小甜饼。





	Camelot Has A Cold Winter

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是用来探索AO3的，了解一下使用方式……一般不怎么上AO3啦，欢迎来LOFTER找我玩鸭！ID千家明沙，戳这里http://qianjiamingsha.lofter.com/

Camelot Has A Cold Winter

（一）

“阿嚏！”  
Gaius抬起头：“你还好吗，Merlin？”  
“挺好的。”Merlin一边说着一边飞快地系好他的红色口水兜，“如果我能及时把早餐送到Arthur房间的话。天知道我今天为什么醒得这么迟。”  
他匆匆地扒拉了两下乱糟糟的头发，然后扒拉了几口粥。“我得走了。”Gaius的粥一如既往地让他没有多吃几口的欲望。Merlin放下勺子起身，麻利地套上外套，“再见，Gaius。”  
老御医听着隔在门外的喷嚏声，欲言又止。他应该提醒Merlin多加一件衣服的。

（二）

“你最好解释一下为什么这个冷的要命的早上我连一顿及时的早饭都吃不上。”一脸不善的国王陛下坐在桌子后面，摆好了架势等待他的仆人。  
“哦，嗯……慢工出细活？也许今天的早饭特别好吃。”  
“哇，真的吗？”Arthur拖着长音，用叉子挑起一块食物，“我最不喜欢吃的奶油西兰花。”  
“多吃蔬菜有利于保持身材。”  
“我不胖！”  
“好吧，”Merlin耸耸肩，“你说不就不。”  
“MERLIN！”Arthur怒目而视，“我是国王，你记得吗？”  
Merlin从善如流地改口：“对不起，陛下，需要我去换一盘菜吗？”  
国王陛下捏着叉子把西兰花拨到一边，然后气乎乎地叉起一根香肠：“等你回来我就该吃午餐了！”  
Merlin又露出那个招牌式无辜傻笑，然后转身去整理床铺了。  
这真是个糟糕的早晨，Arthur忿忿地想。睁开眼看到的是冷冷清清的卧室，没有人拉开窗帘，没有人喊他起床，没有人服侍他穿衣服，没有人给壁炉生火，甚至没有人给他及时送早餐！要不是他记着今天有一堆繁忙的工作，他都想倒头再睡一觉。  
他是个尽职的、理智的、成熟的国王。  
“阿嚏！”  
——就算没有Merlin。他默默补上一句。  
“Sire？”床那边传来男仆的声音。  
“什么事？”  
“你不觉得冷吗？”那颗毛茸茸的脑袋从床帐边探出来，“需要我把火烧得旺一些吗？”  
Arthur哼了一声：“女孩子都没你这么怕冷。你严重缺乏运动。”  
“没有什么工作比为Arthur Pendragon当仆人更消耗体力了。”Merlin嘟囔着，一面亮起他的金瞳，念了一句什么。炉火腾跃而起，一股暖意充斥了房间。  
Arthur已经能心平气和地面对自家男仆时不时用魔法搞的小动作了。“早会之后有一场公众演讲，”他放下刀叉宣布，“我需要在会议结束之后看到一篇完整的演讲稿。”  
“等等？”Merlin松开枕头，“你要我在会议期间写一篇演讲稿？”  
“我昨晚已经写了一半了，在那儿。”Arthur示意他的书桌，“今天你不用参加早会。”  
Merlin冲到书桌边，举起一张羊皮纸，满脸难以置信：“你管这个叫‘写了一半’？你只写了一个开头！”  
Arthur心虚地转开视线：“你知道，我昨天很累也很困。”  
“可我不可能在一个早会的时间里完成大半篇演讲稿。”Merlin抗议。  
Arthur漫不经心地敷衍道：“哦，那也许你可以用魔法。”  
“没有任何一种魔法能写演讲稿！”  
Arthur站起身走过去，伸手使劲揉乱自家男仆的脑袋，然后凑近他的耳边：“那你可以赶紧开始工作，而不是在继续无意义的抱怨。”他退开距离，露出一个无比灿烂的假笑，“毕竟是我们伟大的、无所不能的大魔法师Merlin，对吧？”  
然后他顶着大魔法师愤怒的目光，心情颇佳地离开了房间。也许是因为国王陛下确实急需那篇未完成的演讲稿，也许是因为对Merlin长期隐瞒魔法的日常报复，也许只是因为喜欢自家小男仆生气时的可爱表情——谁知道呢？反正全卡梅洛特都知道国王陛下总爱欺负他的仆人。  
当然，特指Merlin。

（三）

散会后Morgana在走廊里叫住了Arthur。  
“我觉得你现在很奇怪。”  
“我从不指望从你口中听见好的形容词。”  
Arthur停下脚步等Morgana。后者优雅从容地踱着步子：“据我所知，正常的Arthur不会在早会上就无关紧要的事情纠结这么久。”  
Arthur面不改色：“庆典的安排不算小事。”  
“是啊，国王已经细心到连大厅里摆几盆花都要过问了。”Morgana故意用了夸张语气。  
Arthur佯装不耐：“如果你只是想来没事找事 ，那恕不奉陪，我很忙。”  
“喔，现在又开始赶时间了。”Morgana揶揄道，然后对转身欲走的弟弟提高了声音：“正常的Arthur也不会判一个明显是巫师的女孩无罪。”  
Arthur果然停住了：“你该不是来替那群老顽固来继续劝说我的吧。”  
“哦，别傻了。”Morgana转到他面前，正视着他的眼睛，“你骗不了我。你在挑战Uthur多年来树立的魔法禁令。”  
Arthur没有立即回答。  
她放低了声音，浅色的眸子里是少见的严肃——有一瞬间，Arthur甚至怀疑自己从中看见了紧张。她一字一句地道：“你不认为魔法该死。”  
Arthur同样正视着她。仿佛只是一秒钟，又仿佛过了一个世纪之久，他开口道：“我以为你也这么想。”  
Arthur发现Morgana眼中有什么破碎了。  
她静静地问：“为什么？”  
“有罪的是人们心中的邪恶，而不是与生俱来的天赋。就像Catherine，那个女孩，反抗一个试图强暴她的强盗有错吗？我不认为你会反对我。”  
Morgana移开视线。她轻声重复：“与生俱来的天赋……你认为魔法是一种礼物（gift）？”  
Arthur微微皱眉：“什么？”  
“没什么。”Morgana突然嗤笑一声，“你终于学会反对Uthur了吗？”  
“我敬重父亲，但不代表他都是对的。”Arthur和她并肩向前走去，“再说，我又不是第一次反对他。在魔法方面，你我都清楚他有多顽固和残忍。你忘了之前那个不会说话的德鲁伊男孩了吗？”  
“所以你愿意摒弃偏见，以弥补你父亲所犯过的错误？”  
“是的，但这很难。Pendragon的名字沾满了魔法的鲜血。”Arthur坦诚道，“不过我想慢慢来。Catherine是一个契机，我希望一切会好起来——你可能不知道，我在德鲁伊祭坛里发过誓。”  
“什么？”  
“那是一个向我复仇的德鲁伊鬼魂。我害死了他。他只是个孩子，可因为我，死后也不得安息。”  
Morgana震惊地看向他，说不出话。  
“我要为自己的错误负责。我只是想给他们一份正常的生存权利。你理解吗？”  
Morgana定住了。她微张着嘴，半晌才吐出几句话：“真是令人惊讶啊，King Arthur，你是说——你是想让魔法重回Camelot！”  
Arthur的回答镇静而又充满不容置疑的坚决：“尽我所能。”  
Morgana突然捂住了嘴。她后退了一步，脸色变得苍白，仿佛极力压抑着某种冲动。Arthur疑惑地拧起眉毛：“我知道这很难一下子接受，我以为你会理解我的。但你看上去就要哭出来了？”  
“我没有！”Morgana一甩头发，飞快地眨眨眼,依旧是一派骄傲又耀眼的气场，“你这话要是被那些老臣们听见，他们准觉得你疯了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我很高兴，Arthur。你贫瘠可怜的脑子里终于有一些正确的想法了。”  
“你是不是不知道如何正确使用形容词？”  
王女抬着下巴，却掩饰不住嘴角的笑容。  
Arthur感觉到她格外激动，但她只是紧抿着唇，没有再说什么。等他们转过最后一个弯，Morgana突然问：“为什么突然决定解禁魔法？要知道，你以前可没少说Uthur那一套——只是因为Catherine让你良心发现？”  
国王陛下的动作僵硬了片刻，有些答非所问地道：“我说了，Catherine是一个契机。”  
不等Morgana再次发问，他伸手推开了房间的门，大声道：“Merlin！”  
“我尽力了！”眉头紧蹙奋笔疾书的男仆回应，“——阿嚏！噢，早上好，my Lady。”  
“早上好，Merlin。”Morgana暂时转移了注意力，“你在写什么？”  
“Arthur的演讲稿。自己不写就算了，可是他居然今天早上才跟我说！我怎么可能在早会的时间里赶出大半篇稿子——不过差不多了，剩下的结尾临场发挥一下也行——我想，就这样吧。”  
他如释重负地放下笔，抬头却看到Morgana一脸微妙的表情。“My Lady？”  
Morgana眉毛挑得高高的，抿着嘴强忍笑意转向Arthur。Arthur顿感不妙，可是已经来不及了——  
“大厅左侧可以多放几盆槲寄生哦，Arthur。”  
国王陛下几乎维持不住脸上的表情：“闭嘴，Morgana！你可以走了！”  
“当然。”她笑得暧昧又促狭，“不打扰你们了，我这就走。”  
“……”Arthur赶也不是留也不是，只好愤怒地吼她，“Morgana！”  
“别在意，我理解的。加油哦弟弟。”Morgana关门之前冲Merlin眨眨眼：“过得愉快，Merlin。”  
Merlin一头雾水地看着这对姐弟，突然发现Arthur的耳朵红了。

（四）

“嘿Merlin，今天早上怎么没看见你？”Gwaine嬉皮笑脸地凑过来，“昨天晚上干什么去了？”  
“还能干什么，”Merlin搓着手呵气，冲Arthur的方向偏了偏头，“喏。害得我忙了整个早上。”  
Gwaine：“哇哦……”  
Merlin这才后知后觉地反应过来：“你又在想什么乱七八糟的！我是说演讲稿！”  
Gwaine笑嘻嘻：“当然演讲稿嘛，我懂我懂。”  
第一骑士充满内涵的笑容让Merlin有种莫名的局促：“Gwaine你——啊嚏！”  
他剩下的话被一个大大的喷嚏打断。幸好他们站得比较远，而且自己及时捂住了嘴巴……Merlin看了一眼阳台中央正在进行致辞的Arthur。  
站在另一边的Lancelot也转过头来，用手肘轻轻碰了碰他：“你还好吗，Merlin？”  
“就是太冷了。”Merlin揉揉脸，鼻子冻得有些发红，“呼，真该多套一件外套的。”  
Lancelot有点无法理解这个看起来单薄又瘦弱的大男孩是怎么做到一年四季都是同一种穿着的。当然，如果他真的这么问了，Merlin会纠正他——他有不下五条不同的口水兜和七件不同的上衣及外套，以适应不同的天气。  
就算他目前只是个仆人，但作为国王身边地位最特殊的存在，Merlin才不至于一年四季都是同一种穿着！  
“话说，今天早会上说了什么吗？”Merlin试图用小声唠嗑来转移注意力，“我觉得刚才Morgana看我的眼神怪怪的。”  
“除了日常事务以外，还提到了Catherine的事情，有几位大臣还是坚持那女孩是个巫师。但Arthur的态度让他们开始怀疑。”老实人Lancelot回答，快速地瞥了他一眼，“有人开始议论这点了，Arthur对待魔法的立场和Uthur明显不同。”  
他在公共场合表述得比较隐晦，但Merlin已经明白了他的意思。  
“我倒没觉得什么。”Gwaine大大咧咧地说，“我早就说Uthur在魔法方面莫名其妙的。其它国家没有这么严的魔法禁令，不也平平安安地发展到现在，反而Camelot，三天两头有巫师闹事。”  
Gwaine从前四处游荡，对巫师和魔法也是见怪不怪了。只是老实人Lancelot对此还有些不安。  
“别担心，”Merlin也用手肘捅捅他，“Arthur和Uthur不一样是好事，我相信他。”  
“多暖心啊！”Gwaine又开始油腔滑调，“喔，‘我永远相信你’——嘿Lancelot，这话你对Gwen说过吗？”  
“Gwaine！”Merlin脸上红扑扑的，不知道是冻的还是别的什么原因，“你也是对Arthur宣誓过的骑士！”  
“当然，不过我们不一样嘛。Arthur简直不知道他有多幸运。”  
明明在寒风中都快瑟瑟发抖了，Merlin却感觉脸上发烫。  
冻狠了总会这样。一定是的。

（五）

临近傍晚，Merlin才有时间回到自己的房间休息一会儿。  
Gaius不在，应该是出诊去了。  
他瘫在椅子上，长出了一口气。一旦陷入放松状态，他只想埋进枕头里从天亮睡到天黑。可惜他并没有这么多时间。  
闲下来才感觉到喉咙有点不舒服，可能确实冻着了。Merlin亮起金瞳，挥手让水杯飞来。水是冷的，不过他有魔法。  
魔法真是很实用啊。  
热乎乎的水唤醒了冷到蜷缩的身体，忙碌后的热量也渐渐出现。他吸了吸鼻子，也许自己该吃点药。  
预防感冒的药，emmm……昨天Gaius刚重新整理过那些瓶瓶罐罐，但是他把感冒药放哪去了？  
Merlin只好起身，在满桌满柜的瓶子里挑捡起来。这种常用药总不会藏得像狼毒草那样隐蔽，应该是一个容量大的、装着浅褐色液体的瓶子……是它了！  
Merlin确认了标签，打开瓶塞倒出一小杯。还是熟悉的Gaius出品，这味道实在独一无二。  
……Errrr。  
他刚皱着脸喝完，就响起了敲门声。门板推开，是Gwen。  
“嗨Merlin。”她说，“你在喝什么？”  
“一点感冒药。”  
“你也感冒了吗？”她苦笑，“天气实在是太冷了。”  
“你也……？”  
“我是来替Anne问一下，有没有多余的感冒药——她是新来的女仆。她也感冒了。”  
“哦，有的，我给你倒一些。”Merlin找出一个新的小瓶，装了些同样的感冒药，“喏。”  
Gwen接过瓶子，露出一个感激的微笑：“谢谢你。那么我现在应该去准备Morgana的晚餐了。”  
“这么说来确实时间差不多了……”Merlin看了看天色，“好吧，Arthur的晚餐。”  
两人相视一笑。同样是仆人的工作，不是吗？

（六）

Arthur突然抬起头来问：“你有吃晚餐吗？”  
“我吗？”Merlin颇感意外，吸了吸鼻子，“我刚才在厨房吃了面包。”  
Arthur皱着眉看他，好像在思考什么无比严肃又复杂的事情。半晌，他才突兀地开口：“你感冒了，是吗？”  
“是的，有点着凉。不过不要紧，我已经吃过药了。”Merlin被他盯得浑身不自在，“所以……有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”他生硬地回答，继续吃饭。  
今天的晚餐总不该不合国王陛下的口味了，Merlin想，为了防止早上的情况在一天内再次发生，他特意嘱咐了厨娘的。  
但是Arthur现在又在搞什么幺蛾子？  
“你过来，”他用餐巾擦了擦嘴角表示用餐完毕，然后把那碗压根没动过的汤推给Merlin，以一种僵硬的口吻命令道，“把它吃掉。”  
Merlin：？？？  
“这碗汤怎么了？”一头雾水的小男仆问，“这是蘑菇鸡肉汤啊，你以前不是挺喜欢的吗？”  
“是的，现在——坐下。”  
Merlin垮着脸：“你总得告诉我为什么吧！这是我特别吩咐厨房的，我以为你会喜欢来着——它又错在哪儿了？”  
“我又没有说不喜欢。”Arthur大声道，“别让我说第三次！”  
Merlin一副如临大敌的样子让他很不爽，Arthur干脆站起来，按着他的肩膀把他塞到座位上。“好吧好吧我自己来。”Merlin无可奈何地坐下。  
“你能不能别一副要被我毒死的样子？”  
“上一次你这样强迫我吃的是一碗老鼠粥。”  
“……”  
Merlin拿起勺子尝了一小口，味道鲜美，吃不出任何问题。  
“挺好的啊？”他转头追问道，“我真的没发现哪里不对。”  
“当然没有不对！那可是我的晚餐！我就只是——”  
“是什么？”  
“……我知道你又没怎么吃东西，”Arthur别扭地转过头，“——身为国王的仆人，你不能总是一副营养不良的样子！搞得好像我整天虐待你一样。”  
没听到回答。  
一秒，两秒，三秒……Arthur忍不住转回来看了一眼。  
Merlin亮晶晶的蓝眼睛正盯着他，有笑意在闪闪发光。  
“你是在关心我吗？”  
“……”国王陛下大步走向他的书桌，“快点吃，吃完了赶紧把餐具送回去，你还有别的事要做！”  
“Yes,sire.”不用看都能听出那大大的笑容了。

（七）

Merlin心情愉快地站在书桌前：“还有什么吩咐？”  
Arthur看起来非常正常，好像什么也没发生，他依旧是那个傲慢无礼的皇家菜头：“德鲁伊的消息大概什么时候能到？”  
“也许再过两三天吧。他们也需要集会和商讨什么的。”  
“够那些老臣们争论个天翻地覆了。”Arthur抽出一叠文件，“这是草拟的解禁魔法方案，具体细节还要经过圆桌商定。作为Camelot目前唯一能够信任的巫师，你先拿去看一遍，整理一份补充或者提议给我。”  
Merlin没心没肺的傻笑消失了。“魔法解禁的……草案？”他说出这几个词的时候依旧带着犹疑，那声音听起来恍如梦中，“这么快！我还以为向圆桌公开起码得等两三个月。”  
“我是那么没效率的人吗？”  
所以他这些天一直工作到很晚，甚至没有来得及写那份公众演讲。  
Merlin看着他，一时间不知道该说什么。那份方案就在自己手上，无比真实，甚至能清晰地感受到纸面的粗糙颗粒和字迹的凹痕。  
魔法解禁，他想。  
在Camelot。  
因为Arthur。  
他已经等了十多年了。其实不在乎还差三天还是三个月的。  
热乎乎的酸涩充斥了鼻腔，本来就因感冒而不畅的呼吸似乎更重了。  
Arthur眼看着面前的人红了眼眶，明亮的蓝眼睛渐渐蒙上一层湿漉漉的水汽。“Hey, Merlin,”他不自觉地柔和了声音，“这还没正式解禁呢。”  
“我知道，”Merlin用力地吸了吸鼻子，极认真地说“谢谢你，Arthur。”  
Arthur觉得自己有点招架不住这样直白又热切的注视。“快去干活，”他率先移开视线，“你真像个女孩子。”  
Merlin难得没有反驳。他搬了把椅子到靠近壁炉的一侧，占了一小片书桌，安安静静地开始看文件。  
可是不一会儿，Arthur就发现了这样的坏处——  
他的视线总是不受控制地往他的仆人身上移。  
没人说话，房间里只有木柴燃烧轻微爆鸣声、纸页的摩擦声和两人的呼吸声。暖红的火光打在黑发和白皙的皮肤上，连平日里过分突出的颧骨线条都显得柔和不少。  
Merlin只是在专心致志地研究方案，可他的模样美好得令人着迷。  
——等等，他在胡思乱想些什么！  
Arthur被这个想法惊到了。  
他不安地咳嗽一声，将视线转移到手中的工作上，坐直了身体。  
Merlin没什么反应，他拿了一支笔开始时不时修改几句。眉间微蹙，神情无比专注。  
——为什么人家都可以专心干活，而你总是被他干扰思路！  
——收回你的视线！管好你的想法！你可是国王啊Arthur！  
国王陛下在内心咆哮。他觉得房间里的温度有点高。可是Merlin明显喜欢这样，他感冒了，需要温暖。  
——等等，为什么又是Merlin！  
Arthur强迫自己盯着羊皮纸，暴躁地把手指插进发间。  
国王陛下单方面陷入痛苦的纠结，而身旁的小法师单手撑着头，只留给他一个安安静静的后脑勺。  
看来这是一个气氛充满微妙平衡的夜晚。  
等到Arthur艰难地批阅完第四份文件，他终于打破了漫长的沉默：“看完了吗？”  
没有回答。  
这显然是不应该的。Arthur伸出手去推他，但在指尖即将触及Merlin肩膀的时候，Arthur突然从这份不同寻常的安静中感受到了什么。  
他收回手，悄无声息地站起身，转到书桌的另一侧。  
果然，Merlin睡着了。  
这个精灵般的大男孩左手撑着头，右手还握着笔，笔尖在纸面上晕开一小片墨痕。他阖着眼，睫毛偶尔轻颤一下，呼吸平缓，显然只是因为无可抵挡的瞌睡虫才陷入朦胧的困倦。  
Arthur本应该恼怒地摇醒他，斥责他不应该在做这么重要的工作时睡着，然后进行一段拿手的嘲讽——可事实上他却不由自主放轻了呼吸，凝视着这张不怎么安稳的睡颜。  
他很少见到这样的Merlin。  
在这个冒冒失失的小男仆闯进他的生活之后，Arthur一直觉得自己很了解他。他的笨拙、顶撞、傻笑和忠诚让人忽视了他偶尔表现出的神秘。尽管Arthur不肯承认，事实上他已经离不开Merlin了——无关他们的身份，仅仅是，Arthur，需要，Merlin。  
就像是一枚硬币的正反两面。无法分割。  
所以在他发现魔法的真相之后，震惊和愤怒也不曾让Arthur动过丝毫逮捕、流放或是行刑的念头。  
从那以后Arthur就明白，他算是彻底地认栽了。  
他只希望Merlin成为他自己，无论是巫师与否。并且，永远不要与他分开。  
他太了解Merlin了，不是吗？以至于Emrys也不能改变丝毫情感。Arthur甚至庆幸自己发现了魔法，否则，天知道这个傻瓜还要背着他做出多少可怕的事！  
国王陛下从沉思中回过神，蹑手蹑脚地去床上拿了一条毯子。如果Merlin醒着，他就会意识到那动作轻得几乎像在森林里查探敌情。Arthur抖开毯子披在Merlin肩上，不过还没松手后者就惊醒了。  
“哦，我睡着了吗？”他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，下意识坐直，于是肩膀就撞到了Arthur没来得及收回的手。  
Merlin瞪着身上的毯子，国王陛下瞪着他。  
气氛是如此的尴尬。  
“Arthur？”他的声音还带着刚从睡梦中惊醒的模糊，“是我还没清醒吗？”  
“……”国王陛下几乎要恼羞成怒了，“不然呢？”  
“你给我盖了条毯子。”Merlin看起来有点搞不清状况，“你居然给我盖了条毯子！”  
“我警告你，Merlin，”Arthur咬牙切齿，“你可以闭嘴了！”  
Merlin迷迷糊糊地抬头看他：“我从不知道——”  
剩下的话被一个吻堵住了。  
可能只过了几秒，也可能过了一辈子那么久——总之，这个吻直到Merlin用软乎乎的鼻音哼唧着推开他才结束。  
“我感冒了。”Merlin喘息着说。  
“但你已经吃过了药。”Arthur回答，“所以……有什么问题吗？”  
没有，当然没有。

（八）

第二天早晨Morgana推开国王陛下的房门，三秒后捧着脸发出一声奇异的、扭曲的、悠长的呻吟。  
“我什么都没干！”国王陛下冲着王女咆哮道，“不要发出那种诡异的声音！”  
Morgana露出善解人意的微笑：“我知道，我知道，盖着被子纯聊天嘛。”  
“我们在商讨新的魔法草案！”Merlin同样从床上蹦起来，手忙脚乱地套衣服，“真的，Morgana，只是太困了，就……真的！”  
“噢，那真的是很晚了。”Morgana继续点头。  
“不要跟她解释！”Arthur怒吼，“你真是个可怕的老巫婆，Morgana！不要露出那种诡异的笑容！出去！”  
于是王女心满意足地离开了：“别紧张，真没什么的，我可理解了——顺便一提，恭喜啊。”  
“出去！！”

（九）

早会后Arthur向Gaius要了一些感冒药。老御医并没有询问他彻夜未归的养子的行踪，而是顺带给了一个小小的瓶子。  
“昨天我出诊时把所有配好的感冒药都带走了。不过Merlin好像把那一罐没稀释过的吃了。那没什么大问题，只是药效太强，会让人精神不济昏昏欲睡。”  
“怪不得。”Arthur小声嘟囔。  
“什么？”  
“没事。”Arthur咳嗽一声，“那这个呢，这瓶是什么？”  
“一些药膏。可以作为润滑或者消炎。”  
Arthur险些把瓶子扔出去。  
“Gaius，我没有！”Arthur面红耳赤地嚷嚷，“真的不是！”  
“好吧，我没有责怪你的意思。”老御医一脸淡定，“我知道的，你先拿着好了。很高兴你们终于走到这一步了，Morgana和我和其他人都很欣慰的。”  
Arthur拿了药落荒而逃。  
还其他人！？Morgana是疯了吗！？

（十）

Morgana才没有疯，她只是觉得Arthur选择了魔法解禁，为表感激自己也得帮弟弟做点什么吧。  
这时她遇见了Gwaine。  
——于是Arthur在那一天收到全骑士团的祝贺。  
Morgana甚至在考虑解禁后的事宜，想着是否要趁早挑个合适的时机解释她的魔法，以便更好地在解禁后帮弟弟管理魔法事宜什么的。也许自己应该换一个身份，未来Camelot会有宫廷法师一职吗？  
——她确实坦白了，Arthur也在一个月后举行了宫廷法师的册封仪式。  
——不过改变身份是昔日的男仆Merlin。当她看到Emrys那双金瞳点亮在黑发男孩的笑容里的时候，觉得整个世界都豁然开朗了。  
感谢Merlin！她现在只想疯狂赞美这份伟大的爱情！Long live Merthur！


End file.
